<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kitchen Is Not Safe From Family Interruptions by corpse_wife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695990">The Kitchen Is Not Safe From Family Interruptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpse_wife/pseuds/corpse_wife'>corpse_wife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Can Rey just husband Ben up already, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Leia has no chill, Leia is Determined to find her son a wife, Mutual Pining, Online Lectures, Professor Ben Solo, Prompt Fic, Single Dad Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, four part series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpse_wife/pseuds/corpse_wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Solo made the horrible decision to do his online lectures at home in the presence of his spontaneous and insane family. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Lecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!!! This is my very first reylo fic so I’m a bit nervous of how this might turn out, but I got the prompt from @reylo_prompts on twitter. </p><p>I figured I need to start on something small, brief and short before I go for something more serious and slow burn. This is just testing waters on my writing. I want to know if this is a good start or not, will try to make the next longer. </p><p>Bye!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um, can anyone–can anyone see me?” Ben was awkwardly perched in front of his laptop, fiddling with the mouse in a sad attempt to look like he’s doing something aside in case that he’s making an ass of himself.</p><p>A resounding “No,” and “No sir” answered his question and he sighs in exasperation. It had already taken him twenty minutes for the voice call to work, he didn’t want to waste any more of his students’ time by being a mediocre fool in technology than he already is. Maybe he could end the class early and just ask Phasma or even Hux how the damn Blackboard session works in their stupid portal. That would have been a good idea if he asked before starting. Seriously, why did he think he can wing the complexity of their University’s portal?</p><p>A tiny ping quickly pulls him out of his thoughts before they got too deprecating.</p><p><em>‘Professor, maybe your internet coverage couldn’t reach where you are. Try moving closer to where your router is.’</em> typed Rey in the empty chat box.</p><p>Suddenly, he is glad that his webcam isn’t working yet because a smile pushes the edges of his lips upwards. Rey has always been such a sweetheart towards him, always coming forward whenever he asks to have the projector set up, raising questions that challenges but also intrigues him, listens attentively in a sea of her exhausted classmates. In his three years of teaching, he has never met a model student like Rey, so eager to learn and so much bigger than life itself, and right now, she’s saving his. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll try that solution,” He stands up from his desk and grabs the device with both hands.</p><p>“I’m going to the kitchen. So, please, don’t mind the mess if you see one.” A few students chuckle in response and he doesn’t mention the fact that it’s his mom who leaves the mess behind whenever she cooks anything. </p><p>Surely enough, there’s the mess he is talking about. Unwashed pans and utensils everywhere, pancake batter on the floor, ingredients scattered and not returned from the pantry. The only clean destination is around the corner of the countertop.</p><p>On his way down the stairs, Chewie, the family dog excitedly turns in circles and barked at him in greeting.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> That’s supposed to mean good morning in dog language. </span></p><p>“Sir, do you have a dog?” He recognizes it’s Finn who asks the question, followed by a series of others cooing at him, that the dog actually thought it was encouraging to bark again.</p><p>“Um yeah–I’ll try to–I’ll make sure Chewie doesn’t sabotage our lecture. Sorry about that.” He says even though the large mut almost made him drop his laptop by walking all over his legs. “Chewie, behave!”</p><p>Ben ignores the collective voices of his students, positioning himself on the safe corner of the kitchen, he clears his throat to grab everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Alright, anyone who has a working webcam, please try to use the video call option.” He instructed as he granted access for everyone.</p><p>A few seconds in, the blank screen changes with almost half of his students showing their faces. There’s Poe eating breakfast, so that answers the small tinkering of plate and utensils. Finn is in laying position, Kaydel is showing off her siamese cats, and a few were perched in their rooms, including Rey.</p><p>Her room is painted with her personality. All bright and yellow, he takes notice of the plants lining the bay window on her right, her bed still unmade and still wearing pajamas. The untamed hair tells him she just rolled out of bed and joined class. Either way, it does something to him and he smiles.</p><p>Okay, no. Stop right there.</p><p>That’s one of his students he’s leering on. It’s inappropriate, but most of all, it’s creepy. Even though, she looks exquisite in her plain white camisole, showing more of her freckled skin than usual because she often wore hoodies two sizes too big for her slim frame.</p><p>Ben inwardly groans, halting his traitorous thoughts from dangerously wondering what she’d look like in his clothes–</p><p>Chewie barks for attention and he jumps, heart rapidly beating in his chest as if he got caught doing something he shouldn’t have. In a way, it kind of does. Because as he pets the large dog with apt attention, he swears he received a look from Chewie telling him to snap out of it before he gives himself away. </p><p>Right. He can’t be wearing his heart on his sleeve right when he’s about to show his face. He sighs again, willing his blood not to rush any more south than it already has, pressing his own video icon button to get it over with.</p><p>His own face shows up larger than anyone’s screen and he waves a hand. What he hoped was a friendly smile of greeting only managed to look awkward and embarrassed, ears turning bright red at being watched by his own students.</p><p>Ben swallows a hard lump in his throat.</p><p>But before he could start and stumble his way into taking his class’ attendance, Chewie decided that it was appropriate to leap on him and start attacking him with his tongue, licking the side of his face where he’s unusually ticklish.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>There’s a short moment of horrified pause before he breaks out into a laugh. A full belly laugh that echoed all over the house as he weakly tries to get away from the dog’s reaches.</p><p>“Chewie, no–stop it. I said stop!”</p><p>From a glance on the screen, he sees his students reacting – laughing, cooing, talking back.</p><p>When he finally manages to tame the large beast, he gives him a stern look, waddling a finger in scolding even though Chewie clearly looks unbothered, panting mindlessly as he tried to go for his hand next.</p><p>“No, I said behave,” This is not going the way he planned. How could he forget that he as a dog in the house anyway? </p><p>“Sir, please give him some treats for my sake. Chewie’s been a good boy, am I right? Who’s a good boy?”</p><p>Recognising his own name, Chewie’s tail begins to thump against the floor while looking at the screen, probably searching for the one giving him attention.</p><p>Ben shortly left his station to grab a small bag from one of the mounted cabinets.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll indulge you, Mr. Dameron just this once. But I see what you’re doing, you’re trying to stall my class.” He smirks, throwing a few bone-shaped treats in the air while Chewie caught each and every one of them, much to everyone’s amusement.</p><p>Poe schools a faux scandalized look on his face, “No, sir. I would never,”</p><p>Ben shakes his head in response, settling back on his seat, clearly much more relaxed. He had Poe to thank for that. It’s surely one way to break the ice in order to move on to the next moment where he can actually teach. </p><p>“Alright, let’s begin. I’ll be doing a head count of everyone and those who doesn’t have a working webcam, just send a dog emoji on chat...”</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>The class transitions more smoothly as he introduced the topics of Statically Indeterminate Structures, he had pulled up the drawing feature on the screen after more of Rey’s help. Then Ben teaches them the calculations with a sample problem, poorly drawing numbers with a mouse, he excessively apologizes for the many times one of them asks if it’s a one or a two.</p><p>He’s in the middle of discussing the second problem when the front door squeaks open.</p><p>His ears immediately perked up at the mingling voices of his parents, clearly on a fight of something unecessary again. If this were a normal day he would have rolled his eyes and made a snarky retort asking who’s winning, but his students seemed to be on board, questioning gazes looking back at him.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>His little girl runs up to him, almost tackling him off the stool as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“Ben!” Soon enough, his mother walks in with that scowl on her face, “I told you that I prepared breakfast but you still haven’t eaten. Now, it’s all cold and–“</p><p>“Mom!” He bounces Amelia on his lap, watching his mother make her way deeper into the kitchen with his own matching scowl. “Why are you back so soon? I thought you’d be gone until the afternoon!”</p><p>“Well, you have your father to thank for that,”</p><p>“Woman,” Then in perfect timing, of course his father walks in. “I told you, it was just a flat tire! We would have made it to the repair shop to get it fixed.”</p><p>“Oh, like how you made it when I was in labor–“</p><p>“Why would you bring that up now? Ben’s already here and if I seem to recall, I made it there too. You crushed my hand and you weren’t sorry about that,”</p><p>“You deserved it,”</p><p>“Will you guys knock it off?” He shoots his parents with a dirty look before turning over to the screen. It’s already gone miles ahead of awkward, people squirming on their seats uncomfortably. He still had about half an hour to wrap up–all he needed was half an hour, he painfully chided to himself.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>In the mix between his parents’ petty arguing, Ben almost felt like a shitty father himself as he almost forgot that he had his own kid on his lap.</p><p>“What is it, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Who are they?” She points a tiny finger on the faces on the screen.</p><p>They remark her with curiosity even though it’s no secret that he has a daughter. His mother made it a point to post photos on Facebook and tag him and he has no idea how private settings works. So, he leaves it out in the open, for everyone to find.</p><p>“Those are my students. I told you that daddy’s a teacher, remember?” Since the last half hour of his lecture is already butchered, there was no point returning to the lesson when everyone’s looking at him and his daughter.</p><p>Ben raises one of her hand, doing a small wave. “Amelia, say hi to them,”</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>Responsive “hello’s” echoed through the speaker and his daughter absolutely loved the attention, she grins widely, her smile missing a few teeth as she showed off her Elsa doll to everyone.</p><p>It’s sort of funny to watch them interact with his daughter, they were entertained, that much is clear, Amelia does have that effect on people or maybe quarantine is finally taking a toll in all of them. Ben is not quite ready to admit yet that his motherless daughter being dotted on fills him with a certain warmth.</p><p>After all, he’s still their professor and they were his students, that relationship is better established in a lecture hall, not in his kitchen. They already breached a line into his personal life the moment he left his room. He needs to get back on topic. </p><p>With what patience he had left, Ben lifts his daughter off his lap, much to his students and Amelia’s dismay.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart. But daddy has to go back to work and they have to study,” The collective groans he received followed by his daughter’s pout almost broke him, but he mustered some sort of control, nudging her to run off to the living room and join her grandpa in the living room.</p><p>“Will you play with me after?”</p><p>Yes,”</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“Yes, I promise. Now, go.” He pats her away, watching her possibly annoy his dad and snuggle close to Chewie.</p><p>He heads back to the kitchen, it was time to end the lecture and continue this some other day, with a hopefully better setting this time. The balcony above the kitchen could be an option or maybe just have it outside. But what if it starts raining?</p><p>He only paused when he sees his mom hovering on the screen. ‘<em>Oh no, this can’t be good</em>.’ He panicked, watching as Leia hopped off the stool with an innocent smile on her face, but he knew that look.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">That look can get him in so much trouble, he knew.  </span>
</p><p>“Mom,” He carefully sat on his seat, wearily following his mom unload groceries, waiting for the fleeting moment for something to crash and burn.</p><p>“The girl on the right, she’s a pretty one, isn’t she?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He grumbled even though his mom is definitely not being subtle about it anymore. He knew exactly who the girl on the right is but his students don’t and it better stay that way.</p><p>“You have perfectly working eyes, Ben. I think you know who I’m talking about,” Then she pauses, looking at the tilted screen of his laptop – hard and mischievous.</p><p>“Oh, and by the way, my son is single!” Alright, that’s it.</p><p>He bolted, the stool getting knocked over in his wake as he pushes his mother out of the kitchen, but not out of earshot fast enough as she continues,</p><p>“I know it’s inappropriate to campaign for my son’s love life or lack thereof, but it’s about time someone takes good care of him. Besides, you’re all graduating students–“</p><p>“Bye mom!” Ben was only partially successful because he knows they heard all of that. In the end, his mother had the last laugh as he is left to deal with thirty five students on his own.</p><p>It’s actually insane how fast his heart is beating, like he’d just run a marathon, but it pounds against his rib cage, threatening to get out. His recovery must be taking too long because one of his students, Kaydel, he hears, interrupts the silence.</p><p>“Um, Professor?”</p><p>He sighs before pulling the screen back up, relenting to his job.</p><p>Ben must make a sorry scene in front of them with his pale skin never looking so red before, he wonders briefly if they could feel the waves of embarrassment burning him through the screen and if they could, he applauds them for not saying anything. Even Rey is quiet, eyeing him with what seems to be with concern.</p><p>He clears his throat and resets, backpedaling towards the topic, where were they before his crazy family decided to interrupt?</p><p>“I’m so sorry about that. My mom just likes to give me shit. But please just pretend you didn’t hear anything,” He avoids anyone’s gaze in favor of looking at the papers beside him.</p><p>“Anyways, I’ll be giving you a problem set to be graded next week. If you have any questions or other concerns, do not hesitate to message me. That would be all.”</p><p>He forces a smile before ending the session hurriedly with a defeated sigh, fearing the look on his face hinted a clue.</p><p>At least he had an entire week to recover before putting a front for his students. The last thing he wants is to have them figure out there’s weight in his mother’s words, that he does know who she’s talking about and yes, he has had a clear eye for a certain brunette with sunshine in her sent and freckles on her skin for a while now, but he’ll bury that secret to his grave before it ever gets out. </p><p>At least, that’s what he tells himself for the whole dreadful week, or so he thought...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One on One Lecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey is having troubles with the homework and Ben is willing to help since he’s a good professor and all. Yeah, that’s definitely it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!!! I’m so glad that this is getting overwhelming support, like for my first fic, this is rather impressive. I’m so happy and I’m glad ya’ll are enjoying it so far!!😋😋😋</p><p>In fact, I’ll be adding two more updates because I think that’s the reasonable length since I made some changes for something much better. Hope you guys like it💖💖💖💖</p><p>Next update will be more fluff and embarrass Ben Solo challenge😈</p><p>Bye!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose group studying three days after Professor Solo’s lecture.</p><p>By group studying, they meant jumping from their sad attempts solving the problem set to complaining about their online lessons, which if given enough time, had slowly turned sexual just because Poe and his gay ass made a random remark of how their physics professor is such a “fuckable redwood”, whatever that means. </p><p>“Poe, stop. That’s Mr. Solo you’re talking about,” She scolded with a surety of moving on from the topic, actually wanting to be productive for once. </p><p>“You’re telling me you wouldn’t fuck that tree? You, Rey, of all people?” Poe snorts in disbelief. </p><p>“Unlike you, I’m not being being gross about it.” She comes off a bit defensive, she hears herself, but if they don’t move on from this topic soon, she’ll just turn into the butt of the joke.</p><p>Rey and her unrequited crush for their professor. Rey and her varying taste in men only exclusive for a six three feet tall, literal dad who teaches College Physics and has a dog named Chewie. Rey and her very late sexual awakening featuring Mr. Solo when he came into class with suspenders. She’s a combination of many things, but hopelessly and pathetically enamored by Professor Solo because his ears burn pink when he’s embarrassed and he could never figure out how the projector works is one of them.</p><p>It used to be just a happy crush, she giggles with Rose about how he smells really good because he leaves behind a trail of a faint cologne, expensive and maybe sandalwood. It was just that, until she learned that it was his mom who forced him to try suspenders, that before he became a professor, he actually wanted to be a pilot like his father, that sometimes he’s occasionally late because he never missed a PTA meeting for his daughter. Rey hoarded all of these facts he lays out before her, all coming from his endearing tendency to ramble and go tangent from their lesson, and when he does notice, he always does this thing where he rubs the back of his neck in nervous habit while apologizing profusely.</p><p>It never fails to tug at her chest, her heart growing in size because he’s so kind and gentle that Rey just wants to cry. </p><p>“Okay, Rey you really gotta stop doing that,” </p><p>She snaps out of it. </p><p>“Doing what?” </p><p>“You know, daydreaming about the dogs you’ll adopt, cooking said fuckable redwood breakfast, doing laundry together–all those domestic stuff that definitely doesn’t vaguely sound like you want him to wife you up.” Poe chided with a roll of his eyes as if it was so obvious. </p><p>To be fair, she’s already scarlet red by the time she tries to deny everything.</p><p>“It’s not that! I was thinking of our homework,” She’s not convincing anyone, she doesn’t even try anymore.</p><p>“What are you guys talking about that’s so important that it needs my attention anyway?” </p><p>“We were just talking about what Mr. Solo’s mom said.” It’s Rose who stops being an ass to her. Although she does sound quite pitiful about it. </p><p>Rey frowns, weary of where this is going. </p><p>“What about it?” </p><p>“About the pretty girl that he has eyes on?”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes stare at her for a reaction. To be completely honest, his mom’s words flew over her head, distracted by how fucking cute he laughs because he has never laughed out loud in class before, especially with an equally cute dog showering him with affections. How can she think about anything else?</p><p>Through all the warm ache it does to her heart, Rey kept a straight, unreadable face. </p><p>“Yeah, and?” </p><p>“Come on, Rey, aren’t you the least bit curious or at least intrigued who that might be?” It’s Rose’s turn to be exasperated, because Rey simply shrugged her shoulders in a noncommittal way. </p><p>“Not even threatened?” </p><p>She deliberately ignores Poe. She’ll get back at him when quarantine ends, she swears. </p><p>“Mr. Solo said his mom just likes fucking with him.” </p><p>“And you seriously believe that?” challenged Poe. </p><p>She glares at him through the screen. If looks could kill, this would be the right time for his brain to explode out of his head. </p><p>“Why do you always feel the need to antagonize me?” </p><p>And Poe being Poe – the actual personification of a demon in her life – merely smirks. “Because it’s fun.” </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes in response. She’s just bracing herself to get in another argument with Poe. It’s one of those moments where either one of them walks away, or in this case, the anticlimactic offline mode. She barely opened her mouth to start when another voice chimes in. </p><p>“We think it’s Jessika.” Finn blurted out, which was effective in halting the sirens in her head and derailing her murderous thoughts because that was so random, it had caught her off guard. </p><p>“Jessika? What–why would you think that?” </p><p>“Uh, because Jessika’s clearly the hottest and prettiest in class?” Finn pointed out the obvious while the other two nod their heads in agreement.</p><p>Rey glowered in the corner, there’s no disagreement on her part. How could she? Jessika’s the type of hot who has interesting stories like getting backstage passes in concerts because the lead guitarist was into her. “He always went on tour, we dated for two years,” Rey remembered her saying. </p><p>“And she’s also studying to be a pilot. They have the same interests!” Rose chided with keen interest, and somehow, Rey preferred when she was the clown in the group. </p><p>“I mean, I guess I can see it. They always seem to talk before class,” Poe recalls and she knows he’s not just fucking with her, because he’s absolutely right. She’d seen them before too, and she always thought nothing of it. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>“It’s not news that Jessika’s hot, but can we please talk about Professor Hux? I get nipple play kink vibes from him,”</p><p>Rey knows what Rose is trying to do, and she appreciates her efforts of changing the subject without the other two adding more into it, at least they easily got distracted. If Rey’s pining for Mr. Solo was considered funny, then they feasted on Rose and her weird crush on their thesis adviser. </p><p>Still, even two hours weren’t enough for Rey to not dwell on Jessika and Ben and how they’d look as a couple with the good genes. Some <em>really</em> good genes. Strangers wouldn’t even look twice between them questioning how, because they would make perfect sense.</p><p>She can’t unsee it anymore, thanks to her amazing friends, and it’s doing amazing things for her deteriorating self-esteem. Sarcasm implied. </p><p>Now, she’s just laying in bed, wondering if the universe would ever throw her a bone and surprise her. This dramatization – all because of an unanswered problem set. </p><p>“Rey, what are you doing?” She scolded, annoyed at herself for being so affected.</p><p>It’s not like she has a shot in the first place, she’s always had pretty low expectations. It’s a definite way to avoid getting hurt, and it’s not healthy either to long for someone she could never have. </p><p>Rey sat up from her bed with a slightly furrowed brow, she went over to her laptop to look over the problem set again. Before being spellbound by Ben Solo, she had (and still have) a loving relationship with physics. She came prepared with an eagerness to learn and the excitement to solve challenging problems. She opts to rekindle that same passion again. </p><p>And it only lasted for five minutes before she’s moping around, deprecating herself. </p><p>Lovely. </p><p>‘<em>Maybe I should ask for help</em>,’ She chews her lip raw in contemplation.</p><p>It wouldn’t be so bad to ask, before anything else, he is her professor after all. Besides, didn’t he say not to hesitate to ask questions? And she only needs ten minutes of his time tops, and she’ll never bother him again. </p><p>That’s what she keeps telling herself as she allows her body to move in auto pilot. As she clicked on his profile and went straight for the envelope icon. As she composed an appropriate message deprived from professing any kind of romantic implication.</p><p>And as she clicked send, releasing an unsteady breath, she realized she has been holding. </p><p>Now’s the time to wait. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>‘<em>Good afternoon, Professor! I’m so sorry to intrude on your day, but I was wondering if you are available for consultation today?’ </em></p><p>Ben took a sharp breath. </p><p>A single message is all it took for the sirens in his head to break lose as he rolled off the cozy hammock he was leisurely reading on, somehow managing to fall on his ass with a heavy thud. </p><p>He curses heavily, easily forgetting his clumsy maneuver because he sees her name flashing on the screen. Scrambling to his feet, he grins crookedly, not even bothering to hide his excitement as he clutched on his phone with both hands. </p><p>Just when he thought this day in particular couldn’t get any more uneventful and boring, Rey somehow knew how to make it better. </p><p>“Ben! I heard something, are you okay?” </p><p>From the railing of his balcony, he sees his mother looking up at him with a watering can in hand. </p><p>He dismisses her with a hand, turning around before he gave himself away. </p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just, I fell.” He hears his mother mutter something unintelligible, though he thought it vaguely sounded like reckless and idiot, but he can’t be so sure, his attention undivided towards Rey’s message. </p><p>Ben couldn’t be any more available on a Saturday, he decidedly takes their conversation inside his room as he types in a quick response. </p><p>‘<em>Hello, Rey! I am available at the moment. How can I help?’</em> </p><p>He watches the three dots appear on the screen with a sluggishness that seems to go on for eternity, which is really just three minutes, but it was long enough for anticipation to unfurl in his belly. </p><p>‘<em>I have a few questions. It’s about the homework.’ </em></p><p>Even knowing her intentions were anything other than inappropriate, he was just glad that she’s talking to him. </p><p>‘<em>Okay, I’m listening.’ </em></p><p>‘<em>Well, it’s not really a question, it’s more like a concern. I’m having troubles answering the set.’</em></p><p>He pressed his lips together, recalling their lecture and everything he discussed before his family interrupted. Because he knows he always followed the syllabus and he was just right on schedule. </p><p>‘<em>Perhaps you can tell me where you started getting lost and we can go from there.’ </em></p><p>The three dots appeared again, though this time, it keeps disappearing. </p><p>It unnerved him, how three gray circles had so much power over him, but he can’t just demand her to answer faster, maybe she was doing something prior to messaging him.</p><p>One thing he learned from Rey as she sat right on the very front is that she’s a multitasker. She took notes with one hand and occasionally tinkered with something mechanical with the other. If he was being completely honest with himself, he found the trait very attractive. </p><p>‘<em>Um, that’s the problem. It’s not just one thing, it’s all of them.’</em></p><p>Ben blinked at her response.</p><p>Somehow, it’s not so difficult to imagine that Rey might have went through a level of embarrassment, but forced herself to go through with it and just say it. If he was her age, he’d be the same. But this is going to be a problem, because he wouldn’t be able to explain things to her through mere messages. Well, they can, but it would take so much time. </p><p>The reasonable solution is to video chat with the drawing feature pulled up. That way, he’d be better at explaining the computations better. </p><p>Wait, a sec–</p><p>He dials back down. </p><p>The reasonable solution is to video chat. With Rey. Alone. </p><p>“Oh god,” Suddenly feeling light-headed, his knees bucked beneath him and he falls on top of the bed. </p><p>‘<em>I’m so sorry, Professor Solo. It’s not that I wasn’t listening’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t mean to impose. I know you have better things to do and I don’t want to waste your time, please forget I asked.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m so sorry.’ </em>
</p><p>A succession of messages mildly pulled him out of his befuddled state, he’s still five steps behind of digesting their situation. Because will he ever be ready being alone with Rey? It’s behind a screen, but it’s the same thing.</p><p>Although upon reading her increasingly frantic words, he sits up abruptly, alarm bells immediately going off as ‘<em>No, no. Please, come back.</em>’ resounded in his head. </p><p>He can’t let that happen. It’s now or never. </p><p>‘<em>No, please. No need to apologize, Rey. I was just trying to think of a better way of communication. As you can see personal messaging is rather tedious. Would you be up for a one on one lecture?’ </em></p><p>There. He hits send before he cowardly backs out. </p><p>It’s bad enough he sounded desperate in the beginning. He can almost hear himself, begging. But he made it worse by coming off too strong and calling it a one on one.</p><p>‘<em>Even I’d reject myself.</em>’ He cringes inwardly. Honestly, she’d make the right move to reject his offer–</p><p>‘<em>Yes! That’s a good idea, actually!’ </em></p><p>Holy shit. He can’t breathe. </p><p>He’s certain he flatlined for a long time there before his heart restarted, frantically pounding with excitement. </p><p>‘<em>I’ll call you in ten minutes. I just have to transfer to my kitchen again.’ </em></p><p>Ben hurriedly rolled out of bed, ready to leave the threshold of his room, but in doing so, he unfortunately passed through a full length mirror plastered on a wall near the door and he noticed how crumpled his shirt is. </p><p>He frowns. </p><p>No, that won’t do. </p><p>He didn’t want to seem like he’s uninterested  with the lecture by showing up in a fucking crumpled shirt. </p><p>So, he chose his favorite shirt. A dark pinstriped long-sleeved shirt, and if it showed off the bulk of his chest and toned arms, that was mere coincidence. </p><p>It wouldn’t hurt to shave his scruffy jaw and goatee either, even brush up his hair as well. </p><p>It has taken five more minutes, but at least he left his room feeling satisfied with himself. </p><p>Bringing his laptop with him, he quickly beelines to the kitchen without stopping to greet Han and his daughter playing in the living room. Though he wouldn’t have avoided Chewie and oh no, he’s wearing a nice shirt! He can’t get dog hair on it! </p><p>“Chewie, no. Sit, behave!” He sternly commanded before powering his laptop, still watching the dog in case he does what he does best and pounce on him the least he expects. </p><p>It’s a complicated maneuver between keeping Chewie at arms length while logging into the portal, but he manages. </p><p>With a deep breath and his heart in his throat, he calls Rey. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One on One Lecture: 2nd Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s their first one on one lecture. Ben learns something about Rey that sparks an offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!!<br/>I can’t believe this is ending so soon but I can’t be any more satisfied with the outcome of my first fic🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p>Thank you for the wonderful feedback!!💖💖💖Last update will be pure fluff and Reylo’s much needed happy ending after quarantine😣😣They hella deserve it!!</p><p>Bye!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey’s an actual ray of sunshine. Ben thought. </p><p>It doesn’t help that the bright smile on her face matches her yellow sleeveless top. Even with the quality of the video, he is still blessed to be able to see the freckles that dotted along her collarbones, sunbathe.  </p><p>He clears his throat. </p><p>No, not the best time to go down that route. It’s never the best time to go down that route. He tells himself. </p><p>Ben could only trust himself to school an expression that doesn’t look like he desired this woman. God, if she ever found out what he thought of her, she’d be disgusted and get the police involved. He’d be blacklisted from teaching and he’ll have to live the next two quarters of his life labelled as a creep. The last thing he wants is to drive Rey away just because he can’t get himself in check. </p><p>“So,” She clears her throat. “How do we start?” </p><p>Even her initial awkwardness is endearing to him. But he has to pull through. He squints his eyes looking at the small icons lined up in a taskbar. </p><p>“Hold on, just let me pull up the drawing feature,” He looked for a particular brush tool, which should be simple if the icons weren’t so fucking tiny! </p><p>He hears her giggle somewhere and he almost perked up at the sound, but he’s a man on a mission. They’re doing this because she asked for his help. That’s all. </p><p>“Sir, are you sure you don’t want my help?” </p><p>She sounded hesitant when she asked. It’s like when he tiptoes after coming home late from a party back when he was still in high school. </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Rey. I know what I’m doing.” </p><p>“Um sir, I don’t think someone who knows what they’re doing would struggle finding the brush tool,” </p><p>He stops looking to spare her a glance and Rey immediately blushes a pretty scarlet color. It was not lost in his head wondering if she could turn three shades deeper. </p><p>Adorable. </p><p>“Sorry,” She mutters in a wince. </p><p>Again, being reminded that he is only a professor to her other than anything else, he resumes his task with less enthusiasm. </p><p>“No need to apologize, Rey. Don’t worry, I just left my glasses upstairs.” This time, he doesn’t look at Rey anymore, afraid that she might recoil on him again. </p><p>But if he decided to look now, he would have seen that she’s staring at him with newfound astonishment, her awkwardness abandoned at the information he laid out before her. </p><p>“Wait, you wear glasses? How come I’ve never seen you wear them in class?” </p><p>It might just be wishful thinking brought upon by the state of internal panic he is in being alone with Rey, but he thought he heard her disappointment in her tone. He decided it was safe to chuckle, let out his amusement because yes, he has never worn his glasses in class and she remembers. </p><p>“There’s a slight issue when I wear glasses,” He started, assuming she’d quickly understand. He can already feel the tips of his ears heating up because she’s making him say it when she tilted her head in silent question. Apparently, she doesn’t understand.  </p><p>God, he’s so far gone, he thought to himself. </p><p>Ben wouldn’t do this for anyone but Rey. That’s how he knows. </p><p>He tucked his hair back between his middle and forefinger, showing his large ears. He already heard her gasp audibly, probably because he can see it from his own screen that they’re really pink at the moment.</p><p>That’s wonderful, she must find this attractive, of course. </p><p>“I turn into a car with side mirrors for ears.” It’s a pretty dumb thing to say, out loud he thought it was ridiculous, but he was rewarded with her laughter and the pride that swells in him causes a smile to reach his eyes. He did that to her. He made her laugh. </p><p>Dropping his hands, he sees Rey slightly shake her head. </p><p>“I disagree. You look rather cute,” </p><p>The words he least expects came tumbling from her pretty lips and it knocks the air out of him. He almost toppled over his seat as he searched for Rey’s current petrified expression upon her fatal realization. </p><p>“D-Did I just say that out loud?” She stutters while proving his theory correct. Rey can in fact turn three shades darker. </p><p>“Oh my god, Mr. Solo, I am so so sorry! I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I? It was inappropriate of me, I’m so sorry, I-I can’t–“</p><p>“Rey,” He interrupts her panicked descent by clearing his throat. “It’s okay, don’t worry.” </p><p>“But I–“ </p><p>“To be honest, I’m quite flattered. No one has ever said anything like that about me, thank you.” Despite his own blush rushing to heat up his face, he smiles at her with such reassurance while she visibly swallows, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. </p><p>It happens for a few beats before she found her voice. </p><p>“Sir, don’t take this the wrong way, but I find that so hard to believe. I-I mean, you should hear what the girls in your class say about you.” </p><p>‘<em>But what do you think about me?</em>’ He desperately wanted to ask.</p><p>It’s his turn to shy away from her intense stare, because she’s talking to him in this way and telling him things that makes him feel like he’s on top of the world right now. If it was possible to reach over the screen, he would have pulled her in his arms and started attacking her with his lips all over her face, each one gratifying her praise. </p><p>Much dismay to his sad reality though, all Ben could do is smile as he placed a hand over his pounding chest. </p><p>“If you say things like that, you’re going to kill a poor man early on in his thirties.” But then he gets distracted by the brush tool. “Oh, I found it!” </p><p>Ben started the lecture with relative flow. He loves how surprisingly easy it is, and sure, maybe he has his three years of teaching experience to thank for that, but he’d like to think it’s all because of Rey. She asks him questions with a furrowed brow and he loves how he makes the confusion go away, replacing it with a bright smile that threatens to steal the light of the sun. </p><p>Rey was just asking about a sample problem concerning a different formula they haven’t discussed yet when his eagerness to explain is abruptly interrupted by something small poking his sides, followed by a startling noise. </p><p>“Boo!” </p><p>He jerks in surprise, a mini heart attack in the making as he looks down at the source of his surprise. </p><p>“Amelia,” Realizing it was just his daughter, he drops his tense shoulders. “Jesus christ, you scared me,” </p><p>Bless his poor heart already in turmoil before the jump scare, his daughter laughed at his sluggish recovery state, hugging him around the waist from her lower position on the floor. </p><p>“You always always look so funny, daddy!” She  claps her hands together before squealing at being picked up, placed over his lap in case she tries anything funny again. </p><p>“How did you even sneak up on me?” Usually, Amelia does this when he’s neck deep into grading papers, where his guard is down. </p><p>She answers by pointing at Rey’s screen, who’s already grinning at them with the mischievous twinkle in her hazel eyes. He has seen that look a couple times. It’s when she shares a look with Ms. Tico to be partners in a pair work or when she’s being smug at being right whenever she’s in a competitive battle with Mr. Storm.</p><p>“She helped,” Amelia says. </p><p>And he has half a mind to put two and two together. “How...?” He trails off, confused by the weird but not unwelcomed communication between them. </p><p>Rey placed a finger on her lips as if in a shushing gesture. </p><p>“She told me to be quiet.” She chided and she had the nerve to wink. </p><p>All the words left him with his mouth agape. He’s certain his face is heating up, shuddering in a way that he thought was no longer possible. Ever since Amelia was born, that side of him became dormant.</p><p>Until today.</p><p> ‘<em>Christ</em>,’ That wink should be a crime because of what it does to him, he thinks. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Just when she thought the man couldn’t get any more adorable, he scares easy. </p><p>Rey decidedly spares him some mercy as she turns to his little girl enthusiastically waving her hand at her. </p><p>“Hello!” She’s even cuter than Rey could remember. The way her pigtails were wayward and unequal tugged at her heartstrings. Whether it’s Ben who did his daughter’s hair or not, she’d give her soul to see that image for real. </p><p>“Hi,” She grins at the girl. “What do you have there with you?” </p><p>As if the little girl forgot that she’s clutching a large Olaf plushie under her arm, she shows it to her with both hands, shoving the snowman’s face on screen. It’s only Ben’s paternal reflexes that prevented his laptop from falling, it seems. </p><p>“This is Olaf! And I’m Amelia,” She introduces with manners that she can only associate with Ben as a proper parent. “What’s your name?” </p><p>Excitement splits her face in half, hovering too closely to the screen. </p><p>“My name is Rey,” She introduces back, and somehow, in some way, it felt right that Amelia knows her name. </p><p>“Rey.” The girl tries the simple, one syllable name and is it even possible to feel this light and have her heart flutter? </p><p>“Rey, have you seen Frozen?” Amelia asks excitedly, and upon the harmless question, Ben took it as his cue to interject. </p><p>“Um, you don’t have to answer her question–” </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Rey doesn’t hear the subtle warning in his tone, too enthralled by the sweet girl and her keen interest in talking to her. </p><p>For the first time, Rey deliberately ignores Ben in favor of indulging the little girl. She nods her head vigorously, watching as her smile brightens tenfold. Amelia is definitely happy to have found another Frozen companion. </p><p>Besides, Rey can do a killer Elsa impression, even though she’s not supposed to be British. </p><p>Rey clears her throat before mustering the disney ice queen within her. It doesn’t matter that she makes a fool of herself in front of Ben, this is for Amelia.</p><p>“The cold never bothered me anyway,” She does the whole sassy swoosh thing right after, swiveling on her desk chair in the process.</p><p>She most definitely looked stupid and she doesn’t pride herself as someone who can sing at all, but chancing a glance at Amelia, she’s already looking at her as if she’s the best singer in the world. </p><p>“Your words sound pretty.” </p><p>She smiles knowingly at the girl. “You mean my accent?” </p><p>Amelia tilts her head in question, the word sounding alien to her. </p><p>“As–cent? Ask–ask–“ </p><p>“Accent, honey,” Ben gently corrected, interrupting again, though this time, Rey doesn’t stop him. </p><p>“I’ll explain it to you later. But right now, Rey and daddy has to talk.” He tries to put his daughter back down on the floor, but she refuses to relent, shaking her head stubbornly. </p><p>“But I want to talk to Rey more!” </p><p>In this moment, Ben had no reason to doubt that Amelia’s his daughter, even though he was there during her literal birth. While he’s thankful that she didn’t get his large ears from him, he can see with a clear glass that she inherited his possessive nature instead. </p><p>He huffs a breath, unsure which is worse. If he pushes her to leave, she’d throw a tantrum. And a Solo throwing a tantrum is never a pretty picture. </p><p>“Amelia, sweetheart. Where are you?” </p><p>Ben exhaled a relieved exhale, his savior in the form of his own mother. </p><p>“In the kitchen!” He exclaims. </p><p>Soon enough, Leia appears with dirt caking her rubber gloved hands. She crosses over towards the sink but not without catching sight of who’s on his screen, casting a not so subtle side-eye at her son that played with his emotions for a bit.</p><p>Okay, maybe he would have preferred Amelia throwing a tantrum than his mother around the vicinity.</p><p>“Amelia, sweetie. Why don’t you ask Grandpa to clip Chewie’s collar, join your Grandma for a walk.” </p><p>He should ask his mom about the tricks up her sleeves because at her words, his daughter hopped off his lap without complaint, but not before waving a quick goodbye to Rey and then the worst is yet to come. </p><p>“You finally got rid of your beard. Who do I have to thank? I can send them a fruit basket.” </p><p>Ben shot his mother a look, imploring through his eyes that they weren’t exactly alone, that there’s someone who could hear and see him at the same time. </p><p>But like it has been established, Leia never listens to him. In fact, after washing the gloves clean and letting them dry over a rack, she makes his way beside him, sniffing. </p><p>“Mom...” He warns her not to continue, it’s never good to let Leia continue whenever he’s around a girl. </p><p>“You smell nice today, Benjamin.”</p><p>Ben lost his ability to talk. </p><p>Cologne. He dumbly doused himself in cologne even though Rey wouldn’t be able to smell him, which defeats the purpose but it was already too late by then to regret his decision. He was bad at this. How he even managed to have past relationships, let alone have a daughter is beyond him. </p><p>However, Leia’s not done. He continues to helplessly watch in terror as she sneaked an amused glance at Rey tentatively staring back at them. </p><p>“I see you’ve figured out who I was talking about.” His mother chided as she decided she was successful in embarrassing her own son further right in front of Rey. </p><p>Great. Just great. </p><p>He’d probably lose his job by the time quarantine ends. </p><p>“Professor?” </p><p>Ben has no idea how he was still able to hear Rey over the pounding in his chest, he worries if she could hear it on her side of the screen. </p><p>Maybe not now. </p><p>He should be apologizing profusely. </p><p>“Rey, I’m so sorry,” He swallows the rest of his nerves, bright red ears be damned. “I can’t–I don’t know how to explain my family’s behavior but I swear, this won’t happen again and–“ </p><p>“It’s okay. You don’t have to worry.” She says before he could dig himself deeper into a hole of self-loathing. </p><p>And when she looks at him, he can’t doubt her words. </p><p>“If anything, you’ve got a lovely family.” </p><p>Ben manages to snort in response. “I’m fairly certain your family is less crazier than mine.” </p><p>He didn’t mean anything bad by it, he just means that no one could outrank how insane his family is, and it’s not a competition he’d be proud to win. But that seems to be the wrong words to say and he instantly regrets them by the time her smile falters, no longer reaching her eyes. </p><p>She doesn’t show it but he can tell that he struck something. </p><p>“Rey, did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry if–“ </p><p>“Would it be overstepping if I shared something personal?” She’s back to recoiling around him again, and he doesn’t like this gap between them more than what the quarantine is doing. </p><p>“Rey, if anyone’s overstepping, it’s me and my daughter, my mom, my dad and my dog.” </p><p>It was easy to make her laugh like that, even for just a little. </p><p>“So, tell me. What’s wrong?” He implores her with his gaze, hoping she gets the message that he’s willing to listen no matter what. </p><p>Something troubled her, and he wanted nothing more than to ease her worries and return the smile that steals the sun’s light back on her face. </p><p>It took a gracious minute, but the tense coil unhinges and she just lets go. </p><p>“I don’t have a family,” She starts. </p><p>And those aren’t the words he expected from someone as bright and bigger than life like Rey. More than the confusion by what she meant, it breaks his heart in two to listen to how sullen her tone shifted. </p><p>“I was abandoned by my parents at an early age and I jumped from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. Hard work took me here, and here is better than London. Because I have friends, classmates, professors...” A lone tear slips past her faraway eyes as she looks at him. If he could, he’d wipe it away himself. </p><p>“But I’ve never felt so alone.” </p><p>Ben can only see her through a small rectangle, but he can sense her agony and longing as if she’s in his very kitchen right here. </p><p>“You’re not alone.” He finds himself whispering.</p><p>He swallows the fist sized lump in his throat, he gets it now. It all makes sense. </p><p>No wonder she was eager to indulge his daughter, to be genuinely polite around his mother, to even go to him in the first place. His family’s probably the first family she interacted with. </p><p>“Rey, are you alone right now?” </p><p>She’s ashamed to answer his question out loud, but the silence spoke volumes to him. </p><p>“I have a homework for you.” He says. </p><p>“W-What?” </p><p>A bad opening on his part after what she had just shared to him, but he is determined, if anything. </p><p>“I’m going to call you and every day you’re going to answer. Well, when’s convenient for you–“</p><p>“But–“</p><p>“I’m not done. You’re going to tell me about your day and you’re going to play with Amelia if you want. And if you’re up for it, you could trade recipes with my mom, do you eat healthy? I’m sure she can provide you with something that would be helpful. And I know you’re into cars. You fixed a car battery once in my class, maybe you can have a chat with my dad. And Chewie... Well, he just likes attention.” </p><p>By the time he was done, Rey is looking at him as if he grew another head.</p><p>‘<em>Shit</em>’. He’s equally just as insane as his family. Okay, perhaps he was too intense. Again, with his possessive trait. He should really keep that in check.</p><p>He was going to backpedal and speak slower when Rey broke into tears, no long quiet as she sobbed loudly. </p><p>“You don’t–you don’t have to do this...” </p><p>No, he strongly disagrees. He should be doing this. </p><p>“No one should be alone, Rey. Not even you.”  </p><p>He lets her decide for herself as she cried louder. His dad may appear later on asking what the hell is going on, but this is about Rey. </p><p>Ben waits patiently, even though it pains him to see her like this. He waits until she’s sniffling. He waits until she retrieves a box of tissues and blows on her red nose.</p><p>He waits until she’s nodding her head, accepting that she won’t be alone anymore. Not if he can help it. </p><p>“Professor–“ </p><p>“Please,” He had one last request. “Just call me Ben.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey is accepted into Ben’s family. It’s like a competition now, he wants his time with her too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!!<br/>Okay, I can’t make up my mind, I keep adding chapters😣😣I only did this because I had to split this in half because it got too long. Sorry for my indecisiveness but this is the final changes, I swear!!</p><p>Besides, I needed to improve the last half. So, I am certain now, next update will be the last fluff I promised and then I can start another twitter prompt involving the rain but they only have one umbrella🌂😂</p><p>Bye!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had every reason to doubt her understanding and kind professor. Despite the fact that they traded contact information for a better communication, she can’t help the self-loathing that spiraled downwards right after. </p><p>Ben pitied her. She cried in front of him. She shared details of her life that she shouldn’t have shared. She felt embarrassed. She felt ashamed. </p><p>He should feel the same because who is she anyway? Rey came from nothing. She’s nothing. Ben cares because he’s just a good person. But something always told her she doesn’t deserve this level of kindness when even her nameless parents didn’t want her. </p><p>Ben called the next day.</p><p>At five in the late afternoon where her dark thoughts long passed, where she is in her most casual, languid state, just watching a random documentary on netflix while eating chips because what can a broke college girl eat? But then, her phone loudly tinkered in the air.</p><p>
  <em>Ben is calling...</em>
</p><p>Yes, he had insisted that his contact name better not have Professor in it.</p><p>And like an adrenaline rush coursing through her body, she is suddenly more awake and alert as she stares at her brightly lit screen. </p><p>It rings once, twice, thrice. It would be rude to make it four times.</p><p>“H-Hello?” She stutters. Answering the call, a thousand heartbeats per second, she is greeted by a loud tinkering noise in the background. What was that? </p><p>“Hi, how’s your–Dad! Whatever you’re doing, you’re being too loud!” He yells, enough to pull her phone away from her ear, so she doesn’t hear a faint reply from somewhere in the background.</p><p>“Sorry about that. My dad is doing something in the garage. Ignore the noise. Anyway, how are you?” </p><p>“Um,” She’s having a hard time picking up on the casualness of their conversation, as if this is something that they have done before. She clears her throat. “I’m fine. I just had an online lecture with Miss Phasma.” </p><p>“She teaches Calculus one and two, yes?” </p><p>“Yeah,” She exhales her answer in exasperation. “I-I mean, I like the course, but she extends the class from time to time.” </p><p>He laughs lightly, and somehow, the sound uncoils the tension in her hunched form. </p><p>“You don’t need to cover for your professors. I’m not going to rat on you.”</p><p>In fact, in the faculty room, professors love the guessing game of who likes and dislikes them. Miss Tico is exceptional with her thesis proposal according to Hux. Finn despises Phasma, which the Math Professor only found amusing. Poe is a general problem to a tolerable fault, even to him. But he doesn’t tell Rey any of that. ‘<em>Maybe next time</em>,’ </p><p>Ben clears his throat to stop the silence from growing awkward. Even from a distance, he can hear Rey overthinking. </p><p>“Is it okay to video call? I have something to show you.” </p><p>She wanted to decide against it, that it wouldn’t be such a good idea. Ben is her professor and she would just waste his time. Rey chewed on her lip contemplatively. She was wearing a decent shirt, so it’s not like she had to change again. </p><p>“Um, okay.” She finds herself saying anyway. </p><p>‘<em>You’re weak.</em>’, Kicking over herself would have worked but Ben showed his face this time, and he unfairly looks good in a soft denim button-up. Seriously.</p><p>One press on her part and she’s showing her face back. She tries hard not to look at herself as she focused on what’s going on, on his side of the screen. </p><p>More than the striking man catching her off guard, there are potted plants behind him, sitting on a window sill. Specifically, they were Snake plants. Three or four different kinds, but they were not looking so good, much to her dismay. </p><p>“I know what you’re looking at and I’m ashamed of myself,” He’s looking at her sheepishly, which, for a man his size, he can appear so shy and small. </p><p>“Oh my god, they don’t look good,” She can’t help her accusatory tone because the tips of the thick-leafed plants shouldn’t be turning brown and curling past it’s usual upright and proud position. </p><p>“I don’t know what happened. I’ve been watering them everyday,” He defended. </p><p>Rey shakes her head like a disapproving mother. “You’re only supposed to water them every two months, Ben.” </p><p>That’s the first time she called him by his name and she freezes, heart banging loudly in her chest. </p><p>She derails his next argument with a catch of his breath. “Well, I... Didn’t know that, I don’t want to take full credit of the kitchen plants dying because my mom doesn’t know either. But now I do, so thank you.” </p><p>Now that the potted plants has been smoothed over, they have nothing to talk about. Without Physics on their hands, they weren’t the Professor and the student. They were an unlikely pair talking to each other. </p><p>Rey swallows the growing lump in her throat. </p><p>“Is this why you called? So I could... Help you with your plants?” She watches him rub the back of his neck, looking elsewhere but her. If she wasn’t so conflicted, she would easily find the habit cute. </p><p>“Well, kind of. That’s mostly my poor attempt to start a conversation. Clearly, I’m not very good at it.” He chided sheepishly. </p><p>Something in his nature like this softens the usually brooding man in the lecture hall when he’s grading papers while the class solves his problem sets though. Since yesterday, Ben has been nothing but himself around her. He’s awkward, perhaps still rough around the edges and carefree. </p><p>Surely, it wouldn’t be so bad to be around someone like that, right? </p><p>“You’re really doing this?” The hesitation hasn’t left her yet, she’s still holding onto it. </p><p>But Ben implores her with his gaze, yet again. It’s getting really dangerous catching the glimpse of warm ember in his eyes, especially when he can unknowingly use it at the right moment. </p><p>“Of course.” He says. </p><p>Really, a few seconds under his scrutiny is all Rey needs to be putty in his hands. </p><p>She timidly nods her head but bites on her tongue, not trusting herself to say anything yet. At least Ben does most of the talking as he mentions about a potted plant in his room that also needs her aid, apparently before he fled to retrieve it. </p><p>He left his phone tilted upright, telling her not to go anywhere as if she had any other choice to be anywhere but the four walls of her apartment. </p><p>The background tinkering had stopped, Rey notices, and she is left to stare at the blank wall she is well-versed with in seeing as his student. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The fig plant in his balcony was heavier than he originally thought. There’s a bit of struggle on his part because he miscalculated how heavy the pot was. ‘<em>Jesus, what did Luke give me? A fucking boulder?</em>’ </p><p>It was a gift from his Uncle last Christmas. Ben suspected that Luke made a last minute run for his gift because he genuinely forgot. Not that it mattered, in turn, Ben hadn’t cared for the neglected plant, which resulted to the unhealthy yellow of the leaves instead of green. </p><p>Honestly, there was no reason for him to feel guilty when he can use the plant as an excuse to continue talking to Rey. </p><p>Loading the pot over his shoulder, he carefully maneuvered his way down the stairs without breaking his neck in seventeen different places while a large dog barreled between his legs as he walked. </p><p>“No, Chewie! Stop!” </p><p>In response, the excited dog didn’t care. Chewie barked happily, commanding him to put the plant down. </p><p>He huffed a breath before rounding the corner to enter the dining hall.</p><p>“Boy, I said easy.” </p><p>It’s only when Chewie sat down did he carefully placed the pot down by his feet. Otherwise, if he spilled dirt on the carpeted floor his mom wouldn’t hesitate in disowning him. </p><p>“There, are you happy now?” He watched as Chewie investigated the plant with his snout, sniffing as his tail swings back and forth. </p><p>The pure sight of friendship between animal and plant that warmed him enough to smile was short-lived at the sound of his dad’s laughter, though it’s not coming from the garage. </p><p>Turning his head to the source, he sees him. </p><p>“Dad?” </p><p>Han is standing over his previous position. He is talking to Rey. </p><p>Panic easily spikes over him as he crossed the distance between dining to kitchen in long strides. </p><p>“Ben! You didn’t tell me Miss Rey knows how to deal with a broken starter motor,” Han grins in amusement as he points a thumb at a smiling Rey. </p><p>He raises a brow. So, his dad has already introduced himself. That was fast. </p><p>What Han said did not even registered, too alienated by the sight of his dad hanging out with Rey. </p><p>“A what?” </p><p>Han rolls his eyes, always so tired whenever his son doesn’t understand a thing about cars. It’s one thing out of many they don’t get along with. While Ben enjoys getting lost in books from cover to end for a whole day, Han has an unhealthy obsession with vehicles. </p><p>As a retired pilot it makes perfect sense, but as an old dad who spends more time in the garage than with his own son, it doesn’t. </p><p>‘<em>We’re working on it.</em>’ He mentally reminds himself, biting back his tongue in case he rudely snarks at him again. </p><p>“That’s what I’ve been working on downstairs,” Han answered as if it was obvious before turning to Rey.  </p><p>“If my idiotic son actually listened every time I fixed the car... Now, Miss Rey are you familiar with stripping?” </p><p>Wait, what? </p><p>How did they go from cars to stripping? </p><p>Ben’s entire face burned bright red. </p><p>Never had his wide eyes snap so fast with conflicting emotions between appalled, disgusted and brimming anger flickering as fast as they appeared. </p><p>“Dad, what the fuck?!” He exclaims, unsure of what to settle with. </p><p>However, Han isn’t moved nor affected. He just sighs and crossed his arms. </p><p>“The motor, Ben.” He added. “Get your mind out the gutter.” </p><p>Just when he thought his dad is done, he talks to Rey again. </p><p>“Jeez, you get what I mean?” </p><p>His conflicting emotions settles with horror, looking back between the two because Rey is laughing now too. They were sharing an inside joke, oh god... Why did he leave his phone unattended? </p><p>“Oh no, what did you tell Rey?” </p><p>His dad brushes off his reaction with a dismissive wave. </p><p>“Nothing that should concern you. Anyway, Miss Rey, do you think you could help me?”</p><p>Okay, he has to step in. He can’t allow Rey to be alone with his dad, that’s a sure way to corrupt her.</p><p>Han had enough airport scandal stories to last him an entire lifetime. Well, Ben was made in JFK’s men’s room stall after all. Something he definitely didn’t need to know but his dad told him anyway. Rey doesn’t have to suffer the same. </p><p>Ben shakes his head profusely, crossing his arms as a sign of defiance. </p><p>“I don’t think so. Rey and I are actually busy.” He stands his ground. But that doesn’t look as effective when he has a dying plant a few feet behind him. </p><p>Han is already staring at it with a cocked brow. Since when did his son care about nature? </p><p>“Doing what? Gardening? You should ask your mother about that. Did you water the plants in the kitchen already?” </p><p>“You only water them every two months!” He couldn’t help himself from exclaiming. He is really embarrassing himself here. Han might be worse than Leia at this. </p><p>“Okay, calm down. I didn’t know you were passionate about gardening–“</p><p>”I’m not–“ </p><p>“Miss Rey, would you be able to help me? It will only take a minute.” </p><p>And that’s how his family whisked Rey away from him. Slowly, little by little. </p><p>Okay, Ben makes it sound like they managed to kidnap her while he had a firm grasp on her hand, but she began to accept and be willing to participate whatever shenanigans his family puts her through. </p><p>Days after Han, Leia took her out to the garden to talk about plants. His own mom had successfully stolen his strategy. Even taught her a few simple recipes she could try at home.</p><p>Then, his daughter pranced around with a tea party invitation to Rey because she got over her Elsa phase in favor of British Excellence. Now, Amelia pronounces water differently and Rey is happy to keep teaching her how to hold her cup with her pinky up. </p><p>If it’s not his family, it’s his class that holds him back in their online lectures. He had other students to care for aside from Rey. But every time a difficult step in a problem came on, he hoped and wished that she would ask for his help. And yet, it never came. </p><p>So, he can say he’s in a battle with everyone to have a share of Rey’s time. </p><p>“I sound so fucking needy,” He cursed to himself because he can almost hear how whiny he sounds. He blames the Skywalker blood for it. </p><p>Ben already came to terms with how boring the day is. Nothing could pull his spirits up when he’s busy improvising the syllabus for sophomores next term. After all he is the Physics coordinator of the university, he had a lot of responsibilities and duties. </p><p>This was just some random day before the week of their scheduled finals. </p><p>He was busy on his desk, weighing the pros and cons of putting the entire coverage of strength of materials when his mother decided now is the best time to burst into his room, telling him that they’re paying Luke a visit since he’s in town. Something to do with needing all the help he could get in his organization regarding quarantine. </p><p>“If you want to come, you should get dressed. We’re leaving in five minutes.” </p><p>“I can’t. I’m busy.” But also because he’s not ready to be around his crazy uncle yet. </p><p>“Okay,” Leia surprisingly doesn’t fight him on this. She actually moved in a hurry, but not before she stopped, looking back at him. “You’re okay with watching over Amelia and Chewie while we’re gone?” </p><p>“Mom, we’re fine. It’s almost,” He looks at his watch for the time. “Six anyway. Warm milk will knock her out and Chewie’s just chilling downstairs.” </p><p>Ben was almost annoyed that his mom had to ask if he can take care of his three foot tall mini me and a gentle giant puppy. </p><p>“Just making sure. Don’t forget to feed yourself.” With a kiss on his forehead and a grumbled complaint from him, his door closed again and he resumed his work. </p><p>Not even two hours passed after dinner, tucking Amelia to her bed, his phone buzzed. Did his parents forgot something again? </p><p>‘<em>Ben!’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Ben! BEN!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’Benny Ben Ben!’ </em>
</p><p>The messages weren’t from his parents after all. </p><p>They were from Rey. </p><p>His heart skipped a beat. </p><p>He should have at least guessed, nobody calls him Benny Ben. Actually, this is the first time Rey called him that. Weirdly enough, he has no idea why she’s flooding him. As far as their arrangement has taken them, it’s always him who has taken the initiative to make the call. Tonight though, curiosity got the best of him. </p><p>Ben didn’t hesitate to call. </p><p>“Hello, Rey? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why did you message me?” His instincts naturally took him to worry. </p><p>The night is approaching and Rey just messaged him. Enough said. </p><p>“Calm down, I’m not hurt at all,” Though she doesn’t sound like she’s in pain or anything. In fact, he can imagine her rolling her eyes. “Unless you count my headache then I’m deeply wounded.” </p><p>She giggles gingerly, the soft sound tinkering in the air. Something is strange about her though. </p><p>“But why do you sound different? Are you sure   you’re alright?” He should’t be worrying like this when she seems so laidback, relaxed even. </p><p>“No, that’s just me three glasses of wine in.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Ben freezes a few feet outside his room. It’s only eight thirty in the evening and he unexpectedly finds his hands on a drunk Rey. Not literally. But still, his worries double over as he starts moving again, taking over the living room. </p><p>“You’re drunk?” </p><p>“Not yet,” At least she’s not slurring her words. She could be telling the truth. “Just pleasantly buzzed, is all.” </p><p>He sighs tiredly.</p><p>He’s going to sound like a true responsible adult here, though he had every right to be. He’s only sourly reminded by his age and the ten year gap between them. </p><p>Ben sinks on one of the loveseats along with his chances. </p><p>“It’s Tuesday. Why did you decide today’s a good day to drink? You have a test tomorrow. In my class.” And it’s going to be graded. As much as he likes Rey, he has to be fair to everyone. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be so rude,” She snarks back. Her accent has gotten thicker, her words flowing differently. Did alcohol make her like this? Make her ten times more adorable? He bites back a growing smile, still the unrelenting adult. </p><p>“I just thought I could remedy my headache.” </p><p>That has got to be the dumbest excuse ever, but Ben forgives Rey because he can easily imagine her pouting about it. </p><p>He snorts before pressing on the video call, wanting to see if she’s as adorable as she looked. </p><p>“With wine? And how is that working out for you?” </p><p>Rey shows up with the dopiest smile on her face. Yep. She’s cute as fuck, alright. </p><p>“It’s working pretty great, actually.” She’s adjusting the angle of her phone where he could see most of her as she tucked her feet under her legs. </p><p>Rey is in every sense really comfortable, with her hair atop her head in such a messy bun, wearing very baggy clothes. There’s nothing for him to worry about, aside from how careless she is on the glass she’s nursing. She might spill it on herself. </p><p>She was just settling in a languid position when the sight began to tickle his rib cage. </p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Rey looks confused, but she’s smiling brightly at him anyway.</p><p>He shakes his head, unable to speak for a few good seconds. </p><p>“I just never thought I’d see you drunk.” </p><p>Admittedly, he’s glad from the sudden turnabout of this night. There’s many layers to Rey, and one of them shows up with enough alcohol. Ben mildly wonders if he gets to discover the rest of her. </p><p>“Oh, this? This is nothing,” She brushes off with a wrinkle of her nose. “I progressively get worse. If you wait long enough, you might hear me belt out to a Celine Dion song.” </p><p>She winks. </p><p>Oh, no. </p><p>Wine and Rey is a dangerous combination. </p><p>Ben looks away, muttering his response. </p><p>“Tempting.” </p><p>She’s oblivious to his struggles as her lips stretches into a cheshire smile, showing her wine stained teeth. </p><p>“If you keep me company, that is.” </p><p>The invitation is there. When he thinks about it, this is the same as getting invited into her home. </p><p>For that reason alone, he visibly gulps. He’s rightfully nervous but he’s not going to miss the opportunity to have Rey all to himself. It’s about time he spent some time with her. </p><p>“I can do that.” </p><p>He receives a look of approval before she finished the rest of her glass, pouring herself another. </p><p>“Okay, but if we’re going to hang out, you have to keep up with me.” She raises her glass to him and his face falls. </p><p>That wouldn’t be the right thing to do. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Rey.” Again, still a student, still her professor. Still have classes. </p><p>“Please?” She’s pouting at him now. </p><p>“Rey...” </p><p>“For me?” He refuses to look at her, afraid of the power she wields. “Besides, I like to see what kind of drunk you are.” </p><p>There’s a hint of teasing in her voice and he loves it.</p><p>“Definitely the boring kind.” </p><p>“I doubt that,” She strongly declared. “Come on, please?” </p><p>When he doesn’t reply, there’s a few beats of uncomfortable silence, and he made the wrong move to look at her because that’s how she grips him, she had him right where she wants him. </p><p>He sighs heavily and she takes it as a victory, grinning at him widely. He heads over to the kitchen, where his dad keeps a bottle of scotch hidden behind the cereal boxes inside the mounted cabinet above the sink. </p><p>“That’s it, big guy.” </p><p>Okay, that shouldn’t be attractive but it is. </p><p>Ben wills himself not to heat up on her encouragement as he pours himself a decent amount to a crystal clear glass. </p><p>“I’m definitely going to regret this when I wake up with a third degree hangover tomorrow.” He says over the extremely strong scent permeating his nostrils. He wrinkles his nose in disgust. </p><p>“That’s what coffee is for,” She raises her glass, and this time, he had a drink to clink with. “Cheers.” </p><p>“Cheers.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Rey is so fucking glad that she did this. Normally, she would be a coward, too scared to even think about it, but if it weren’t for Rose who gave her the most inspiring pep talk ever, she wouldn’t have went for it. Well, her best friend with the help of some wine. </p><p>They didn’t have the smoothest transition. Ben worried for her and she was rapidly getting herself drunk, but talking to Ben was surprisingly easy. Maybe the wine helped, definitely it did, though she’d like to think that the back and forth between them was as natural as breathing, like they’ve known each other for so long. </p><p>Even though it’s the first time she discovered that Ben has a small skull tattoo on his ankle. A rebel story behind a sixteen year old boy going through an emo phase. He didn’t have many friends growing up, but doing calligraphy kept him company. Yes, it did get lonely, so that’s how he met Amelia’s mom. He wouldn’t mention what her name is and she doesn’t push him. She saw that he silently appreciated it while she secretly wondered how often it is for a stranger to meddle with his life that he walks on eggshells like she’s about to demand him with questions.</p><p>They don’t ever speak about her ever again. </p><p>So, she asks him his favorite food. </p><p>Ben loves cereal. LOVES cereal. His obsession goes as far as four cabinets stacked with oversized boxes. He took Amelia to disneyland once and she cried when they left after the fireworks show. He tries to be a good dad, but he worries just like any other parent if he’s doing everything right. He says he doesn’t like gardening but something tells her that he secretly likes it. </p><p>What she loves most just as much as all these details of his life is how he openly shares them. There’s not a shred of shame in the way that he tells her that he cried four times watching Hachiko, he even cuddled Chewie until he just fell asleep on the floor with a sore back, still not letting go. </p><p>She loves when he listens too, so attentive and interested. He listens as if he’s hanging on to every word she says, makes her laugh effortlessly and she is yet to learn more of him. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Your first concert,” Rey excitedly claps her hands. Many glasses later, she can’t believe that she hasn’t asked him about that yet. </p><p>“I’ve never been to any.” He answered flatly, and that is just unacceptable. </p><p>“You WHAT? Why not?” </p><p>“Because, I don’t see the appeal behind it. There’s too many people, everything’s too loud and you’re standing up. How can someone enjoy that?” He exclaimed, louder than he intended it to be. </p><p>“Ben, you just described what a concert is.” She deadpans. He has yet to learn the wonders of a mosh pit.</p><p>“And I bet you’d enjoy it with the right people. Who’s your favorite artist?” </p><p>He looked at her with a thoughtful expression, lazily humming. </p><p>They had stopped drinking half an hour ago, and yet, the heat on his face hasn’t receded. Rey could see that she’s not any better, together, they were a red hot mess. </p><p>“Fleetwood Mac.” He finally answers and he looks so sure of himself. </p><p>“Fleetwood–oh my god, really?!” Whatever retort she had is easily forgotten because how adorable can this gentle giant get? </p><p>“The one who sang ‘Oh I, I want to be with you everywhere. Oh I, I want to be with you everywhere?’” </p><p>In her current state, that’s literally all she could remember and it’s not the best song to showcase her very fantastic singing, but she sees the recognition flash in his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, yes.” He nods his head with a crinkled smile. </p><p>“Oh my god, hold on.” She stood of from the couch, wobbling her way to her dresser for the bluetooth speaker. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Ben whines and she rolls her eyes. </p><p>“I said hold on, you big baby.” She laughs at her own words before retrieving the spherical device. </p><p>It took some awkward fumbling on her part, but she manages to hook her laptop to the speaker. Soon enough, the song echoes all over her apartment, and if the neighbors could hear, she didn’t care at the moment. </p><p>Rey lip syncs through the artist’s voice, all while approaching Ben, dancing shamelessly. She can hear him trying not to laugh. </p><p>“Come on, join me.”</p><p>”No, no. You’re doing just fine on your own.” </p><p>She continues singing and dancing, just becoming exceedingly rubbish at it, but she’s successful in making Ben laugh, that full-blown belly laughter she was aiming for. </p><p>With Rey’s determination and Ben’s encouragement, she lasted until the entire song before she collapsed on the couch, trying to catch her breath. </p><p>At least she got a standing ovation. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you,” She lazily waved off a hand, washing down the dryness of her throat with the last ounces of her wine. </p><p>Ben does the same with an easy grin. She catches the soft expression on his face when he looks down at his glass, and in the distinct moment of light heartedness, she felt the air leave her body. </p><p>“Ben, can I ask you something?” </p><p>It has been eating at her for a while. There’s so much more to this than they expected. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Why are you helping me?” </p><p>And when Rey asked him that question, he thought that was the right moment to tell her, while the air is light and the night felt warm. He requires his mouth to open to form words, needs his voice to sound them out, needs more than courage in the form of liquid to just say it. </p><p>“Because I care about you,” ‘<em>Deeply</em>.’ <br/>
He groaned inwardly, he still didn’t have it in him. ‘<em>Shit</em>.’</p><p>“But why? I’m just one of your students. I’m no one special. I’m a nobody.” She pulls him away from his internal turmoil by the way she deprecates herself. By now, he knows when they’re jokes and when they aren’t. </p><p>Right now, she strongly believes that she’s worthless. </p><p>Ben shakes his head.</p><p>“But not to me.” Those had been simple words but they resound so deeply with his feelings. </p><p>From the way that Rey’s breath catches in her throat, maybe she finally got the message. Maybe, just maybe, she knows how he feels now. Smiling, she’s smiling and he feels warm. So warm. </p><p>“Ben, I–“ </p><p>
  <em>Jessika Pava is calling...</em>
</p><p>The loud tinkering came from his laptop. </p><p>His anticipation deflates as their moment gets lost. </p><p>“Ben?” </p><p>“Shit, hold on, I’m–“ Goddamn it, can someone not interrupt him for one minute here? “I’m getting a call from Jessika.” He mentions irately, much to his dismay. </p><p>“Jessika?” </p><p>Why would she randomly call him out of nowhere? It’s almost one in the morning... </p><p>“Yeah, shit. I forgot that she does her work at night.” He mentions, groaning. He abruptly ends their call, but not before shooting her with a quick message. </p><p>‘<em>I’m so sorry I had to cut it here, but Jessika always asks me questions late at night. She probably needs my help. I really had fun tonight. Let’s do this again soon! I might join you next time in a duet ;)’</em> </p><p>The way they were flirting all night would have kept the butterflies still fluttering in her belly, but the very sweet message and the significance of a next time had only pushed her to face the glaring reality right in front of her. </p><p>She was just flying blind falling deeper and deeper to the point of no return. She was only promising to break her own heart this way.</p><p>It makes perfect sense why Ben keeps reminding she had classes. She was the one who had her hopes up and insisting, annoying him to drink with her. </p><p>She’s just one of his students. She’s no one special. Ben would do this for everyone. He was just being nice. </p><p>The specialty of their moments together loses their meaning entirely when she realizes that Ben talks to Jessika at night. Maybe she knows about his tattoo, the disneyland trip and the cereal boxes. Maybe Jessika shared stories that were far more interesting than her. </p><p>A tear or two manages to escape and she wipes them away. Rey stubbornly refuses to cry for the rest of the night. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Ben has been in a really good mood after his night with Rey, and if his family notices, he refuses to tell them the reason, especially his mom, though she probably has an idea or two. </p><p>He hasn’t received a word from her when he messaged her saying he would want to hang out with her again. He figured that she was getting busy. Finals were approaching, the lack of communication doesn’t surprise him. </p><p>Though he thought that they would have talked sooner considering how the night went. They were heading somewhere great there. He always goes back to wondering what might have happened if Jessika hadn’t interrupted. But nonetheless, he had something to look forward to, the next time they talk. </p><p>Even though he already misses her. He felt deprived, some part of him ripped away while Rey is gone. He gave her space though, sending her good luck messages instead of calling because he didn’t want to smother her too much. He didn’t want to be that guy. Rey needs her time too. </p><p>It has been a week and three days when he finally had a reasonable excuse to request a video call. </p><p>Apparently, his mom had delivered some groceries to Rey the night before. She wanted to ask if she received them. </p><p>Like how good days such as this went, Rey surprisingly answered. </p><p>He sits up straight when he sees Rey on his screen, excitement buzzing in his nerves. He doesn’t even bother to hide the happiness he feels on seeing her. </p><p>”Hey, I’ve been trying to reach you, but I suppose you’re getting busy. Anyway, my mom was asking if you received the groceries already. I didn’t know you were running out of supplies, you could have told me–“ </p><p>”Ben,” </p><p>“–But don’t worry, you don’t have to pay for anything. My mom would smite me if I let you pay.” He lamely laughs at his joke to downplay his enthusiasm. </p><p>”Ben, I–“ She shakes her head adamantly. “I can’t accept that.”</p><p>He smiles at her knowingly. His mom had warned him that it was important the groceries came from the local market. As if Rey cannot be loveable enough, of course she supports local businesses. </p><p>”Ah, I know you’d say that. But don’t worry, this is from the local market. I know how you don’t like spending too much.”</p><p>”No, it’s not that. I just, I can’t–I can’t do this anymore.” </p><p>He hears the tone of her voice before he sees her expression. Rey’s not looking at him, she looks like she doesn’t want to be here. </p><p>His face drops just in time with his stomach. </p><p>”What do you mean?”</p><p>”This. The whole thing!” She’s devastated. “You’re delivering groceries on my doorstep, your family knows me, I call you Ben, don’t you see the problem in this?” </p><p>Everything smacks him across the face. </p><p>The line between student and professor had blurred. It wasn’t just his message, wasn’t it? No, it couldn’t have been. </p><p>It’s him. It’s his fault. </p><p>Of course he ruins something that’s going good for him. He thought he had avoided smothering her, but much to his horror, he has been doing that from the very beginning and she has had enough. Maybe she was just thinking of a way to lay it on him nicely. </p><p>“I understand.” Though parts of him didn’t.  </p><p>“This was out of line. I knew I was breaking my professionalism and yet I persisted anyway. I’m so sorry for wasting your time.” </p><p>His heart broke when he pressed the bright red button, because just as the call ended, so did their connection. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wait is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia tells him something and Rey is graduating soon. Ben call her at three in the morning to tell her something really important.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!!<br/>Oh my god!! I’m so glad I finally finished my first fic🥺🥺thank you for the support, this has been such a treat to write💖💖💖💖</p><p>There’s more reylo fics to come in the future! I hope you stay in tune for another twitter prompt I saw where Ben and Rey fight over an umbrella😌I plan that fic to be my first attempt of writing smut so if you’re interested to read it, it’ll be out soon😉😉</p><p>Bye!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey dreaded the upcoming lecture with him. There’s awful anxiety raking through her body instead of anticipation. In fact, she contemplated deeply in not turning up at all, but that would only cause her friends to worry since she never misses a class under Ben.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>She really was. </p><p>Yet here she was, sweating profusely as she waited for the clock to reach his hour. </p><p>Most of them were already there, brought upon by the excitement of seeing his dog or Amelia. Poe expressed his love for Chewie and he hoped he’d manage to entice the dog with the dog treats he bought for him. While most of the girls found Amelia really cute. Some guys, like Snap, enjoyed how Leia acts towards Ben. </p><p>“It’s always bound to be the mom who gets the kick out of embarrassing her son,” He snickered, Ben was no exception there. </p><p>With everyone having something to look forward to, Rey simply wanted to get it over with.</p><p>“Hello. Good afternoon everyone,” Ben greets them with a wave, just on time.</p><p>It was like the first day of online class. They were back from the start. A king-sized bed behind him with the dark bedsheets, glass doors on his left leading to what everyone assumed is his balcony, gray walls and a fancy small lounge area became his background instead of the wide kitchen. </p><p>The change managed to throw people off, having gotten used to being greeted by the large dog fishing for praise peering closely behind his shoulder. </p><p>There was no awkward fumbling on Ben’s part anymore. He often asked for Chewie to behave, scratching his ears whenever he followed. </p><p>“Uh, sir. Where’s Chewie?” It was Poe who interrupted their professor’s refresher for last week’s lesson. </p><p>Ben just keeps smiling, although it doesn’t reach his eyes anymore.</p><p>A large part of her ached, looking away from him guiltily. She did mention about how she knows his family as part of the reason she wanted to take a step back. But only because she was charting dangerous emotions her heart is not ready to handle yet. Not when he doesn’t see her that way. </p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s just downstairs. I’m sorry, but I had to move the router to my room. I really should have done this sooner.” Ben doesn’t expand any further. He leaves no room for questions as he continued the class.</p><p>Poe deflates, everyone does. Because they’ve taken a liking on their Physics professor and his online lectures. Having his members of his family looming in the background acts as a break from a very heavily calculated subject. </p><p>Normally, Ben wouldn’t mind being interrupted by his mom asking him to taste the lunch she prepared really quick or when Han asks where the remote is despite the fact that he’s the only one watching the television. </p><p>There’s none of that anymore. </p><p>Surely, he couldn’t have missed the lowly grumbles and weirded looks he received.</p><p>She can see that everyone notices the indifference he wears but chooses to ignore it. He remains relatively collected for the lecture. Rey frowns, choosing to ignore it as well. </p><p>By the time he dismissed his class, she went on a group video call with her friends. </p><p>Everyone was drained from today’s lesson. They all have one thing to say except for Rey. She kept her mouth shut through it all. </p><p>“I was really looking forward seeing Chewie today,” Poe started with a dejected sigh. </p><p>That’s the only thing he needed to say to keep the group going. </p><p>“Everyone does. Do you think someone reported him to the admin?” Finn chirped worriedly. </p><p>“Why would someone report Mr. Solo?” </p><p>“Maybe for being too personal, unprofessional ethics or something–I don’t know!” </p><p>“That’s bullshit,” Poe grumbles, though her circle could see that possibility. “Whoever reported him, I just want to talk.” </p><p>Rey knew Rose was looking at her, the guilt in the pit of her stomach not sitting well. She had told her best friend everything, including the part where Jessika called. During her times of need, Rose has been nothing but supportive. She just knows the right words to say and how to cheer her up. </p><p>She can already tell she needs someone like Rose by her side again if she wants to survive the last couple of weeks as a student.</p><p>Particularly, Ben’s student. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Ben! You’re going to have to leave your room at some point!” hollered his mom from the other side of the door. </p><p>Ben groaned at being interrupted, yet the incessant knocking never ceased. </p><p>“Mom, I told you, I’m busy.”</p><p>Or he was trying to be, at least.</p><p>He finished everything he needed to do in desperate measures of distracting himself. He even researched how to take care of the stupid plant Luke gave him.</p><p>Luke II, as he had taken to name the fig plant is even a lot healthier than him. Its leaves a glossy green, at least he was getting better at gardening. Leia would be proud if she wasn’t so furious with him. </p><p>“Just open the door, Benjamin!”</p><p>There’s no use being stubborn when his mom uses his name like that. She’d stand right outside his room all day if she had to, and that’s not an image he wants to entertain especially when he’s talking to himself like a crazy person. </p><p>He heaves out an exasperated sigh before standing up from his swiveling chair, padding to the front door to accommodate his doting mother.</p><p>“Jesus, it smells like an old gym locker in here.” Leia wrinkles her nose as she entered his room.</p><p>He couldn’t even bring himself to ask how she knows what an old gym locker smelled like. Though it’s not like she’s wrong. He was doing push-ups on the floor, thinking exercise would put him to sleep, fast enough to restart the day.  </p><p>“Ben, you’ve been eating nothing but cereal lately. You need to eat real food,” The concern in her voice mildly guilted him.</p><p>Looking away, he sits back down behind his desk, pretending to be interested on the mock exam he had in his hands. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me anything, but everyone’s been worried about you,” </p><p>“Rey told you what happened?” </p><p>“What? No. I haven’t talked to her. Did something happened?” </p><p>“Mom, I messed up.”</p><p>“Ben, I don’t think the last time I heard those words can’t get any worse than Maude leaving you and Amelia on your own.” Leia meant it to be light-hearted, though at the same time she only spoke the truth. </p><p>He was in devastating pieces when Maude decided she couldn’t handle having a kid with him, degraded them into a heavy fight that costed him to lock away the custom diamond ring he purchased, vowing he’d never give it to anyone. </p><p>That was a different kind of hurt from the current. </p><p>Now, he was lethargic with his movements, exhausted whenever the pretense to smile and look fine for his students takes a huge toll on him. </p><p>“Rey doesn’t want me to call her anymore. She felt suffocated by me,” That’s the blunt way of putting it. Hearing him say it out loud now hurts way more than mulling over it in silence. </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like Rey.” </p><p>“She didn’t have to say it. She made it abundantly clear that I pushed too much of myself on her.” Ben rakes his hands all over his hair in frustration, pacing the length of his room in long strides. </p><p>With the unimpressed look he received from his mother, as if she’s telling him that he’s not making any sense, had only fueled his general agitated state. So, he told her. Everything from the night they had down to the moment it abruptly ended.</p><p>He didn’t notice the fact that his mom is slightly smiling, noticing that her son hadn’t outgrew his tendency to over share whenever he’s frustrated. It’s one way to get him to talk to her. Now she understands something he should have easily understood the very moment Rey called him. </p><p>“And you’re sure the reason she doesn’t want you to call anymore is because you suffocate her? Not because she got jealous that you ended the call for another girl?” </p><p>Leia watches the cogwheels in his head start spinning, frowning in deep thought. He never even considered the possibility of Rey getting jealous. </p><p>Then the confusion hits, stopping him mid-pace. </p><p>“I was doing my job,” He exclaims, dropping his arm. “And why would Rey be jealous?” There was no reason to be. </p><p>Leia doesn’t give him anything more other than a straight face.</p><p>In times of sluggishness such as this, she often asked herself how the hell did her idiotic son landed a teaching job. Leia understood Rey more than she thinks. Surely she has her own reasons to unfold, but one thing is for certain. </p><p>Leia witnesses the exact moment Ben realizes the same thing. Finally. </p><p>Though he finds the truth laughable at best. He doesn’t believe her. </p><p>“No, Rey doesn’t like me,” He could only hope. “I’m way older than her and I have a daughter.”</p><p>“So?” Leia crossed her arms together. “That didn’t stop her from calling you of all people.” </p><p>That’s true. She could have called anyone, a boy in one of her classes, a friendly neighbor maybe.</p><p>And yet, she chose him. </p><p>A man ten years her senior, a father of one and her professor. Those should be enough reason to hightail away from him, but she stood her ground. Listened to him, shared about her life, laughed at his dumb jokes. At some point, maybe even fluttered her lashes at him once or twice. </p><p>Hope was just beginning to bubble in his system while he rethinks their interactions in case he missed anything, when his mother decided to speak again. </p><p>“The last time Rey and I talked, she thanked me for keeping her company. She told me you are very lucky to have us and I told her Han and I are lucky to have you... All she ever hopes for is to have that someday. Find a belonging in a family.” </p><p>His brows pinched together again.</p><p>And you’re saying that she would find it with me?” </p><p>“I’m saying that nothing will happen if you keep waiting and doing nothing.” Leia stood up from the edge of his bed, but not before pressing her lips on his forehead. </p><p>“Take it from someone who waited for ten years to reach out to her son.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Rey woke up with a startle, a strange noise echoing all over her small bedroom. The sound hadn’t registered yet, still addled in sleep to even adjust to the darkness. </p><p>What time is it anyway? It’s quarter to three in the morning, according to her digital alarm on her bedside. And who would call at this ungodly hour? The sun hasn’t even risen yet. </p><p>She groaned in annoyance, forcing her body to work, coping a feel for the device somewhere on her bed. Maybe it’s Finn accidentally calling her again with his butt, it does happen more often with him, weirdly enough. </p><p>“Hello?” She answered groggily, too tired to sacrifice opening her eyes to even look at the screen. </p><p>“Rey,” But the familiarity of his voice forced her to snap her eyes widely. “I’m so sorry. Did I wake you?” </p><p>Her throat has gone dry to even attempt to answer, even hearing his deep voice in her ear is enough to affect her. She clutches on the phone harder, clenching her teeth as if that would conceal the sudden ache in her chest. </p><p>Admittedly, Rey missed him. She had something to look forward to with his calls and they were the best part of her day, even if it consisted of his family stealing her away. Even up until now, she can’t help the throbbing in her chest as she sat up from her bed. </p><p>“It’s fine,” She finally responded with a sigh. “Can’t this wait in the morning? It’s almost four a.m.” </p><p>“No!” He blurted out, much to her surprise. “Sorry, I mean, it can’t.” She can almost hear him wince. “N-Not while I still have the courage.” </p><p>Now, the curiosity piqued in. She can’t think of anything too important to be talking about. He sounded nervous too, a rare occurrence since he’s always so collected in his class. </p><p>Taking her silence as his sign to continue, Ben began to speak. </p><p>“I called because I have something to say. If what my mom’s saying is correct, then I want you to listen. But if she’s wrong, you can tell me to stop. One word is all I need.”</p><p>Whatever it is, all she could reply is, “Okay.” Not really expecting anything. </p><p>“I’m in love with you.” </p><p>Not even that. That maybe she imagined it. It wouldn’t be the first time. She blankly blinks back. “I-I’m sorry. What?” </p><p>“I said I’m in love with you.” He sounded more confident the second time, and no–no, she’s not just imagining it. He really said it, loud and clear. </p><p>She doesn’t notice the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as her entire body sings. If this was a dream, she’ll be so pissed in the morning, but right now, she marvels at the idea of Ben being in love with her. </p><p>“I have no idea when it started exactly. But it’s somewhere between the first time you corrected my answer and the first time you called me by my name.” </p><p>Her eyes widened, fighting a gasp. </p><p>Somehow, her brain remembers the memory vividly. When she corrected his answer during a discussion, that was only around the first two or three weeks in class, he met their class only once a week. And he’s telling her that he has been in love with her at that time...</p><p>“I-I never acted on it, I wouldn’t dream of doing it because it’s inappropriate. You’re my student and I’m your professor. But I just have to tell you, I’m so in love with you and I never stood a chance.” </p><p>Hearing Ben say those words to her... Even better, hearing him say them sounding every bit of truth in every syllable broke her floodgates. She wailed loudly, that’s when she realized that she’s not dreaming. Her brain couldn’t have come up such beautiful words in her sleep. </p><p>By far, this is her reality. Ben loves her back! She wouldn’t have guessed in a million times because she always thought she was just one of his students, someone passing over his life after she graduates. She always dreaded for the day to come because that would mean that she’s departing from university and moving on with her life, moving on from Ben. </p><p>But he loves her and she doesn’t have to. </p><p>He mentioned that Leia put some sense in him. However their talk went, she was just ecstatic to know that he felt the same way. </p><p>“Ben,” She sniffles. “You have no idea how good that sounds to me right now,” Despite the tears, she’s smiling now. </p><p>“Yeah?” She can hear the smile in his breathless voice too. </p><p>“Whatever Leia told you. She’s right. I love you too, Ben. I think I always have, I just... I was so afraid because I’m getting too attached, not just with you, but with your family.”</p><p>It felt really good to finally pop the lid open and say the words back to him. A huge weight has been lifted off her chest, replaced by warmth, engulfing her in a soft blanket. </p><p>She hears a shaky exhale from the other line. </p><p>“Then be with me. Be attached as much as you want.” She can hear the anguish and longing in his voice, shooting her straight across the chest. </p><p>“Please.” She shudders at his plea, as if begging her to end his torment. </p><p>“Ben,” He loves her. He absolutely did. But that reality is not enough for them. At least not yet. </p><p>“I want to. God, I badly want to. But it’s not that simple.” Even if she wants it just as much. </p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“You’re still my professor and I’m still your student.” That’s still part of their reality whether they like it or not. </p><p>His silence spoke volumes of sadness, but learning the truth had only managed for hope to bloom in her chest. If Ben thinks she’s letting him go, then he’s wrong. </p><p>“But I’m graduating in a month then I wouldn’t be your student anymore.” </p><p>The pieces fit together and she can imagine Ben crookedly smiling in the darkness just as well as she is. </p><p>“I can wait. I can wait for as long as you want me to.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Much to everyone’s relief, the quarantine lockdown has been lifted two weeks before the graduation ceremony. </p><p>Society reverted back to their surroundings. There’s a lot of hugging and kissing. While Ben and his daughter had finally came back home. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his parents, he missed his home and his office more, just as much as Amelia missed her toys and practically bolted straight to her room as soon as Ben unlocked the door. </p><p>Overall, everyone rejoiced that they can finally go outside and meet their friends, family, and significant others. But to Rey and Ben, they got particularly busy in their own individual tasks. While the classes officially ended two weeks ago, he still had to encode their grades and make final arrangements with the school board, and she had to defend her thesis and attend graduation practices. </p><p>Video calls would have to suffice for them. </p><p>But now the wait is finally over. </p><p>In less than ten minutes, Rey is officially graduating. The anticipation did somersaults in the pit of his stomach, he was flinching and just a huge wreck. The nervous energy he possessed made him sweat through his dark button down, under the glare of the sun. </p><p>Together with his family, even including his uncle Luke holding Chewie on the leash, they supported Rey. </p><p>From the back he can see her a couple of rows ahead. She was made to be under the sun as she glowed in her white dress. She was also made for that color and it was becoming his favorite as well. She’s talking to Miss Tico, clapping her hands while laughing. </p><p>Somehow, maybe she felt his stare or it’s just them, but she met his eyes and he can’t help himself from grinning. </p><p>Ben winks before turning his attention to the stage, just when the ceremony was about to begin. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>“I’ll catch up, I promise!” </p><p>“Come on, Sunshine. I’m starving and I don’t want to wait for you,” Poe insisted. But Rey only keeps shaking her head, smiling softly at her friends as she refuses to budge on leaving the open field. </p><p>“I’ll just meet you guys there. I have something important to do.” </p><p>Her friends were practically insisting that they should head over to Maz’s, to celebrate their victory of surviving university. But as Rey said, she had something important to do. </p><p>“Fine,” Poe exhales in defeat. “But you better be there before we run out of chicken fingers!” Both guys already made their way to their all time favorite diner while Rose stayed behind, a mischievous smile on her face. </p><p>“Is that something a code word for Ben Solo?”</p><p>Rey guffaws in laughter, throwing her head back. Leave it to Rose to say something that puts the blush on her cheeks to shame, the girl has been very supportive, but now she’s leaning more into teasing her every chance she gets.</p><p>“Shut up,” She grins widely at Rose. “Go, run off to the gays, you know they’ll start fighting for the mozzarella sticks if they’re left them alone.” </p><p>Somehow, Rose’s grin widened. “I’ll save you a seat.” </p><p>Rey playfully slapped her friend’s ass before nodding, shooing her away. “Yes, yes. I’ll be there!” </p><p>“Oh, and also, tall, dark and handsome approaching at six o’clock,” And with that, Rose left her alone to deal with the man apparently striding in her direction. </p><p>Rey is already smiling, his presence looming closer and closer, and when she finally turned around, Ben is in her reach, just standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, a sheepish grin on his face. </p><p>Video calls never did him any justice. She can already tell that she’s blushing from seeing just how handsome he looks, especially when he’s holding a bouquet of flowers and holding it out to her. </p><p>She accepts it with both of her hands, shyly meeting his gaze. </p><p>“Thank you.” They were lovely. A variety of tulips in different shades arranged beautifully. </p><p>The crowd has thinned out, really, the only people that were left were the university’s personnel cleaning after the ceremony and they’ve been waiting for the right chance to speak. </p><p>“So... You’re not my student anymore.” Ben started with his brows raised. </p><p>Rey flashes him a grin, showing him her diploma as if the black toga is not enough to tell. “I guess not.” </p><p>“Want to be my girlfriend instead?” He looked so proud of himself, and she would be lying to herself if she says that she isn’t swooned. </p><p>Sometimes, Ben could be so charming as his father from time to time. But, he is also equal parts awkwardly adorable as he blushes deeply, the tips of his ears burning engine hot as well. </p><p>“What?” She can’t help but laugh at the poor guy. </p><p>He was only trying his best though. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m so sorry. That was my dad’s idea, I don’t even know why I listened to him. That was–“ </p><p>The rest of his words were cut off when a pair of lips put him out of his misery. Ben melted instantaneously as he naturally kissed her back like he has wanted to since he noticed how naturally plump and pink her lips were, a couple of classes ago. </p><p>In turn, Rey can finally run her fingers all over his soft hair, dropping the flowers along the way, and he groans, pulling her closer as his hands fell on her hips. </p><p>Their lips were just getting acquainted with each other when somewhere around them, their names were being called. Ben could ignore his family, what he was doing was more important, but Rey pulled away first, their entwined lips smacking loudly as she looks behind his shoulder. </p><p>He hugs her close though, refusing to let go of her just yet, resting his forehead against her, breathing her in, vanilla and sunshine just as he expected. </p><p>“Some day I’m going to steal you away and have you all to myself.” He whispers in a promise. </p><p>Only Rey knows that Ben will fulfill every aspect of it as she smiles back, brushing her hand across his cheek. </p><p>“But not today.” She gives him a chaste kiss, tapping his arms for him to let go but his stubbornness won him over, he shakes his head. </p><p>“One more for the road.” He’s already leaning in while she’s pulling her head back playfully. </p><p>Ben whined in need. She can’t really blame him. He has been Rey deprived for days and now that she’s here in his arms, he’s spending every chance he gets kissing her lips. </p><p>To Rey, she likes how clingy he is being. She loves the affection, she loves him. </p><p>She kisses him properly this time, although cutting it short to accommodate the little girl running to her. </p><p>“Rey!” Amelia threw herself just in time to be lifted. </p><p>Ben doesn’t stop her, watching Rey and his daughter interact. The rest of his family joins in, congratulating and hugging her, he enjoys the perfect image before him. She looks just right where she belongs, being here with him. </p><p>Somewhere in his head, he knows how to make it more perfect. He just has to put a ring on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>